For James' eyes only
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Remus and Sirius do something naughty in detention, and it drives James into the arms of his loved one. Oh oh? Their relationship turns out to be a tougher one to muster, then they could've ever imagined. J/L. M, but nothing too explicit.
1. I Sirius & Remus

**F**or **J**ames' **E**yes **O**nly

**I. Sirius & Remus.**

**AN: This is the first part, of the first 'chapter' of 'For James' eyes only'. There will be two 'chapters' each existing out of two parts :) It's for all those people out there that find that JP/LM are meant to be. In short, it's for people like me ;)  
THEY KICK ASS TOGETHER AND YOU KNOW IT!**

**Enjoy reading, cause I enjoyed writing!

* * *

**

James had very recently… noticed something. Something that happened every day, but it had never really managed to catch James' attention for longer than a second. Something that was so… routine, that James had never stopped to think about it before.

It had all begun when Remus and Sirius had been in detention together. _Not that they were supposed to be together,_ James noted, _but they had been_. James had been waiting for Remus for over half an hour, since they were to do all sorts of mischief, whilst Sirius did whatever Slughorn made him do in detention. When Remus finally came in, he was accompanied by Sirius, and they were having a discussion.

"… Just never to do that when Slughorn is in the room, ever again." Sirius said.

Remus laughed.

"Oh please, you loved it." He teased.

James had frowned.

"I can't say I didn't," Sirius admitted, looking thoughtful. They made their way over to James. "But what if he'd noticed?"

"Yeah, there was a big chance that he would," Remus grinned wickedly. "Since you're such a screamer."

"I am not…" Sirius began.

"Yes you are! You were this close," he pressed his index finger and thumb together. "To screaming my name!"

"I…" Sirius began again, but this time James interrupted.

"What the hell is this about?" He asked.

They both turned towards James.

"Remus sucked me off in detention." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

Remus got a nasty blush on his face, and then James noticed something. Sirius bended over, and kissed Remus. They kissed.

Really, it wasn't at all that extraordinary. _The kissing_, James thought, _because the sucking-off-in-detention was_. Remus never broke the rules. But, the kissing was quite normal. They did it all the time. Everywhere. No matter who could see. Sometimes they'd be walking and talking when all of a sudden Sirius would roughly push Remus into a wall, snogg him until he was dizzy, brush off his robes and resume walking. Like he _hadn't_ just roughly pushed Remus into a wall, _hadn't_ snogged him until he was dizzy, and _hadn't_ brushed off his robes to resume walking.

Or, there had even been this one time, in Transfiguration, when they had gotten the assignment to read a paper out loud in class. Remus had been in the middle of his speech, when Sirius had grasped his tie, and had started snogging him. Remus was so surprised, and he tried to push Sirius away, which evolved in Sirius falling, and, due to the tie-holding, nearly strangling Remus and pulling him down too. It had been a catastrophe, and Sirius had gotten four weeks worth of detention because of it. Though, so he'd exclaimed, it was worth it.

The point, of course, is that they did it all the time. Kissing was not extraordinary for Remus and Sirius. They liked doing it, it was fun, and they would continue to do it until one of them lost their lips, though they would probably just kiss with other parts then. Because, that's how James saw it. He'd once come in while they were naked and flustered and pressed against each other in bed. Their waists and chests had been kissing, connected together, glued, seemingly never to be apart ever again. Their bodies always kissed. But, this, was not the point.

The point was that James had never really noticed the kissing before. Of course, he'd noticed, but not _noticed_, noticed. It'd just be something Remus and Sirius frequently did. Not really anything special. Though now, every time their lips touched, James would look up, and stare until they'd separate. He didn't know why. He just all of a sudden had a 'they're-kissing-again'-radar or something. He didn't believe it had anything to do with the fact that Remus had given Sirius a blowjob during detention, because _honestly_, he'd been through worse. He'd seen them shagging like bunnies (when the full moon was very near) and he'd came in while they were make soft love (when the full moon had just passed). Seriously, he could handle blowjobs. _In every single way_, James added in mind. But he couldn't quite comprehend why the kissing interested him all of a sudden. So, maybe he had a few hunches… there might just be the slightest possibility that, on the very same they that Remus had given Sirius that very unexpected gift during detention, he'd fallen in love. And it might just be, that he noticed the kisses, because really, he wanted it too. Kisses. From the one he'd fallen in love with. He wanted his body to kiss the other's, just like Sirius' and Remus' did. And it made him mad, because every time they kissed, he though about his significant other, and that is just _not right_! James Potter does _not_ fall so hard in love that he can't breathe. He does _not_ fall so hard that all he wants to do is be near the other. _No_. James Potter does not fall in love _pronto_. He makes people fall in love with him. It just _doesn't work_ the other way. But apparently it _did_. And it drove James utterly mad!

So mad even, that he flied the common room when they went at it again, and bumped into that special other person. Buggers.

* * *

**AN: that's it for the first part, of 'chapter' one :) If you read it, review and let me know what you thought! In the second part, the pov's change, and I work with 'I' and 'You', but you'll get that as soon as you read it :) **

**JAMESANDLUCIUSAREMEANTTOBE!**

**Review please. Will give many imaginary hugs!**


	2. I Me & You

**I****. Me & You.**

**AN: Part two, of chapter one :) They're all very short, I know, but whatever :) It's a oneshot that I devided into pieces ;) That's why the parts are so short. So, here comes the almost-real action. You no likey BoyOnBoyo? You no readey then!

* * *

**

And, of course, bumping into you always causes trouble. I knew this, but see, the kissing drove me mad, so I just had to go. And there's no better place for me to be, then in your arms. Though then, you obviously disagreed.

"What the hell?" You looked at me, questioningly and confused.

"I'm sorry, they were kissing and I just…" why was I telling you that I'd run away from my best friends while they were snogging?

"You just thought it would be nice to come and snog me?" Your smile was taunting and I just stared.

But you see, I've always been the proto-type Gryffindor. I jump at every challenge, protect the defenceless, am brave like a lion. Tauntingly asking me if I wanted to snog you, counts as a challenge.

"Well," I couldn't help it, I needed to defend my honour as a brave Gryffindor. Had I not been madly in love with you, I would have reconsidered. But I _was_ madly in love with you, so I didn't give it a second's thought. "If you're offering." And before you could do anything, I closed the distance.

I connected our lips in the way Sirius and Remus always did. When I pulled back and looked at you, I didn't quite think you'd ever get over the shock. But, so I reasoned, at least the idea of you being shocked was better than the idea of you pushing me away. And when the shock did finally disappear, you didn't push me away. In fact you drew me back closer. And this time not only our lips, but also our bodies kissed. It was everything I had ever wanted it to be, honestly. Never could I have even hoped that our bodies could make this one perfect union. Yet they did.

You whispered softly: "I don't think we should be doing this."

"You're absolutely right." I agreed but proved the exact opposite as we crashed into a wall, wanting to be closer then was physically possible.

You pulled me into an empty room, pushing me against the door. Your hands caressed my face as your tongue invaded my mouth and tasted me. Your scent dizzied me, my body drowned in yours as we forced ourselves to be even closer. You were everything I wanted, and I could now have it. I had never been happier, I can tell you that.

"I'm sort of in love with you." I whispered when your mouth left mine.

You gave me that smuck grin of yours, and your hands went to rest on my sides.

"I sort of figured. The feeling's mutual." There was a smile on my face and I raised my lips to meet yours again. Now that I had tasted you once, I knew I would never have enough. I had always had the feeling I was quite tall, but you were definitely taller, so I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach you, and even though it made me feel girly, it felt right. Your arms wrapped themselves firmer around my waist and soon I felt them wander lower finding my arse. I gasped into the kiss when you gave it a squeeze and lifted me, but my legs found their way around your hips and your lips never left mine. On our way to the desk my hands brutally pulled off your shirt. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do anything, but I would never have any objections to seeing you naked. You had the most beautiful, ivory skin I had ever seen. And so _soft_. Like nothing I'd ever felt before. You really are perfect. You just never believed me when I told you so. My hands went all over you, I seriously got obsessed with feeling every inch of that pearly white skin of yours. I wanted to taste it, and kiss it all over. I was completely hooked and life evolved around _you_.

'You, you, you, you.' I felt like chanting. Happiness all around, or something similar like that. I'm sure you understand what I mean. Since you probably felt the same.

You placed me upon the desk and you slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Where I had been impatient, you were refined, as always. My hands continued to roam all over you, until they found your jeans, and I slipped one hand inside to caress the bare skin of your hip. You gasped into the kiss and I tugged the fabric, pulling you closer, closer, _closer_.

"We should stop now." Your lips leave mine, and kiss the exposed skin of my chest.

"We really should." I moan, but my hand tangles into you hair and keeps your head close to my heart.

What am I supposed to tell you? That after that, I let go of you, and we never met again? That your lips never touched mine again? Jeez, I'd be a liar. We didn't actually break Hogwarts law (_'Students are not to have sexual intercourse inside the castle or on the grounds'_) but we sort of… half broke those rules. My lips got to taste every single part of your blissful skin. Every nook and cranny. And your tongue was simply _everywhere_. And we were sweaty and panting.

We were on the tiles of the room, ('which one? Are we even allowed to be here?') and your hair was tangled and every colour between ash and golden. There were little beads of sweat on your forehead, and I lazily dragged a salty drop across your stomach, to your bellybutton. What we had, in that moment, in the moments before, it was indescribable. I wanted nothing more then to touch you for ever. Your hand was under my head, stroking a cheek with your thumb, and I needed this for always. We were sticky with come and the cold gave me goose bumps. But I wanted to be on that floor until I could no more.

"It's late," you whispered and I knew what was coming. "We should leave. Someone might find us." Okay… so when I said 'I knew what was coming', I just might've been wrong. Because I had thought you would leave me. You know, get up, dress, and 'see you later'. Or something. But you sat up and stretched, looking at me. "Will you… come with me?"

This surprised me. Very much. But not in a bad way. I felt the Huffelpuff-I'm-so-happy-grin rise. But I refrained and set with a curt nod. You smiled and gave me a light kiss.

Later, when we were in your headboy's room, you kept on asking me if I was okay with it all. I had to tell you, over and over again that I was 'in Bloody Love with you, Lucius, so get over it already!' not that I minded, of course. I myself couldn't get enough of your voice, telling me how you had been in love with me for quite a while now.

In one single night you had changed my life for good. I _breathed_ Lucius Malfoy from that day on. And I knew I would never love someone, quite like I loved you.

* * *

**AN: that's part two, short as ever. If I get enough reviews, I'll update part one of 'chapter' two soon! **

**So: Let those Reviews flow in people... unless you didn't like it, of course :)**


	3. II Them & They

**II. Them and they**

**AN: So, this is part one of chapter two! Very short, but there's just nothing more to it!**

I found out then, that they kissed for my eyes only. I needed to thank them, because I could feel that they had known all alone. They kissed when I was there, or when all the lights were off. Their bodies touched in ways not even imaginable for those who hadn't experienced love. That had made me realise what I really wanted, and beyond expenses, they had made me so mad, and drove me into your arm; the only place I wanted to be. Their love had been so in-my-face at all times, and my head had been so full of 'YOU!' during that, that I had just needed sweet release. And Merlin knows that we are at our bravest when we're about to experience a mental break-down. Had it not been for all those times that I had simply waltzed in during their love-making, I'm not quite sure if I would've ever had the guts to kiss you. So really... it was all their fault. They were to blame. And I just know that they did it to help me. Never mind that they were in love and wanted to touch each other at all times. They could've done that anywhere. The point is that they always did it when I could see, and I'm going to be for ever graceful for that. Even though in the end, you and I were heartbreak, I would never have wanted to live life any other way. Unless there was a way to live life by your side, of course. But seriously, I never regretted the time spent with you. You often gave me that crap, 'isn't this wasted time for you James?' but it never was. And apparently, they could tell. They probably knew I loved you before one of us knew. They're quite creepy in that way. But still, they're definitely the best friends anyone could ever wish for. Because besides the trauma's (because although I can handle them shagging, it gets a little too much sometimes, even for me) they also brought me _you_. And I could never repay them for that. _You_ are the only thing I'll always want. _You_, are the best birthday present I'll ever get. I'm sure that if they'd known when exactly I'd be running into your arms, they would have gift-wrapped you for me too. Yeah. Sirius would totally be mad enough to do that. And Remus would be too much in love to say no. They will always be in my heart, in the little spot that isn't filled by you. And I'll be thanking them until I can no more. Because they truly kiss for my eyes only.

**AN: Hope you... liked? it. Last part is coming up soon! Review Please!**


	4. II Lucius and James

**II. Lucius and James.**

He'd always known Lucius was made for him. He'd known from the start. They were the perfect fit, and so great. Well, that's what James thought. He was positive that the whole world would disagree, but that was just not the point. The point was that for all James cared, the whole world could go to hell, as long as Lucius stayed with him for ever.

It was when they were celebrating their nine months when James realised how much he wanted to be Lucius', and Lucius' alone. It was the constant threat of knowing that their fathers were pulling them apart, and the love that could never separate them.

They were in the common room (Gryffindor's, since there were hardly any students staying over during the eastern holidays) hands entwined and eyes linked. They hadn't been talking much—they found better ways to occupy then talking, Lucius had said that actually forming words would be such a waste of James' mouth. He was quite right, wasn't he? But now, there lips had been separate for about a minute or so. The tension was cutting edge, and then all of a sudden their bodies started kissing again, slowly at first, touching rather then grabbing, and caressing and undressing.

James' fingertips lightly danced over the marble skin exposed to him, and even though they'd done this before, it felt different. They both knew this was going to be different they all the other times. The air was suddenly thick, James noticed, and where the fire had been warm and comforting before, it was now too hot. He was nervous like hell, even more so when Lucius' eyes fluttered shut, and he realised that he was really just a horny bastard, no matter how much he tried not to be.

"Rules are meant to be broken." He whispered to calm himself, and Lucius nodded in agreement.

James took him on the carpet, as careful as he possibly could, in his aroused state. And the was Lucius' hands clawed into the carpet and at James' back, and his lithe body arched off the ground and into James when he entered, was just so beautiful. They slowly made love, not even caring if someone came down and saw them, because nothing could ruin that moment. And when they both shuddered and came in a messy heap of limbs?! and sweat it was perfect—nothing would ever be again. Afterwards James would stroke through Lucius' hair and Lucius would let his fingers slide over James' thigh. They'd be right next to each other, not willing to separate more then a few inches—still needing to feel the presence of the other. They slept well that night, finally going up and charming James' bed. Neither would ever forget, and James would definitely always remember how enchanting (and arousing) the sight of Lucius undressing was.

Two weeks later James' father was a prick and separated them. They weren't meant to be, he always said—James always disagreed. But it didn't matter, and when he married Lilly, it broke his heart. Because he couldn't love her. Not with Lucius in his head. Lucius was cold and distant after that, and James couldn't blame him. He would've been too, had he not been so busy pretending to be happy. Lucius married Narcissa, eventually, and James was in shambles. He knew it was only fair, he knew Lucius wouldn't wait for ever—but then suddenly there Lucius was, and apparently he could, and would wait for ever, just for James. He would always wait, just like James would always wait too. They'd wait until the world dissolved and they could love each other openly and solely.

James didn't cry when he died. He knew what 'death' meant. It meant seeing Lucius, because later, much later, when he was transparent and a pale imprint of what he'd once been, he would visit Lucius' room, when he was all alone. And they would talk—time to do other things with the mouth had passed—they couldn't express their feelings with kisses and touches, and they didn't need to. They'd grown; they could tell each other a thousand things, just by looking. And when James put his hand against Lucius' cheek, he would whisper: "I can almost feel that."

And Lucius would say: "Me too."

They wouldn't cry. Never. Because the greatest thing was that later, much later, when James was dead and Lucius wasn't, Lucius still undressed. But for James' eyes only.

**AN: That was the last part :) Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you liked it :) Tad sad, but whatever :) All the lovely readers will review!**


End file.
